Dead Girl Superstars
by FlatlinedGamer
Summary: One-shot. Three sisters get a huge surprise at an old run down ranch. Not for peeps that just want blood and gore. Don't have plans to write a full story from it unless asked to by enough people.


**Dead Girl Superstars**

**AN:** This is just kinda a little one-shot. I don't really have planes to write a full story from it. If I hear good things about it, then sure, I guess I could. The next chapter would have a lot of gore and killing in it if i did. Prolly won't get any reviews so- no story. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Mia, Renna, and Kirin are mine. Everyone else- Rob Zombie owns.

I was just another day at the Rattle Snake Ranch. Mia shifted her long braid of blue hair over her shoulder, trying to get it out of her way as she cleaned her hunting knife. Her blue eyes were red rimed from laughing so hard she cried. Her two sisters were good at making her laugh. Mia, Kirin, and Renna had a lot to do and not a lot of time left before it was time to leave. The house was already spotless and the two oldest girls, Kirin and Renna, were watching TV.

"Son of a bitch! Mia git yur ass in here, you gotta see this." Kirin yelled, her red hair almost standing on end. What were they watching that they had to bother her? Mia was finishing up her part of the chores. She walked into the living room and sat down next to her sisters. They were watching the local news.

"More murder victims have been found down by the river, but it seems that the sisters have taken an interest in women as of late." The reported said. "The victims were found in the same state as all the others with a few new sick twists to their style."

Kirin gawked at the TV reporter. "No way! That is so not us. They know we only go after men. Some sick bastard is taking over our territory. We gotta do somethin about this."

"Calm down Kirin. We don't know who it is yet. That'll be the first thing on our list. We need to get down to tha river an figure out who it was." Renna stated, always the calm one.

"Oh damn," said Mia excitedly. "I already know who it was. That's Momma Firefly's work! What's she doing here in Oakton? She knows this town belonged to momma and now it's our's."

"Prolly jus' passn' through. She aught ta come for a visit. We ain't seen her since momma died. Then her and Baby took off ta catch up with Ottis and RJ. Didn't even bring Tiny with her." Kirin was notorious for getting pissed when Mama Firefly came through killing people and didn't stop in to say hi.

There was a knock at the door and Renna got up to answer it. She huffed her green hair out of her face and opened the door.

"Aunt Firefly!" she gasped. "Baby, Ottis, you brought everyone but Tiny- again." They all loved Tiny.

"Renna dear, it's good to see you," gushed Mama Firefly. "We had to leave Tiny. We're in trouble. That damn sheriff had a brother and that bastard is out for revenge. We need a place to stay till they stop lookin' for us." There were tears in her eyes and she was scared for her family- even the ones they'd run to.

"Aunt Firefly," Mia said, popping up from the couch. "You know you're welcome here anytime you need us and even when you don't. We're your nieces. We'd do anything and kill anyone for you and our cousins. Hell, we'd even kill someone for Uncle Spalding."

"Aw, thank you Mia. I know you mean it with all your heart darlin'. We'll be out of your hair just as soon as this blows over." Mama Firefly said with a smile.

"Naw," Kirin said smiling. "Take your time. You don't want to leave too fast. The cops around here are stupid and haven't figured us out yet. You can stay as long as you like."

Mia popped back up, "But Ottis has to take a bath." She grinned and dodged a swipe from her cousin.

They all stepped in the house and everyone hugged each other... except Ottis, who was mad at Mia for saying he stank in round about ways. RJ didn't want to piss his cousins off since he knew what they could do, having taught them some of the techniques they used. Baby chatted with her cousins as they hadn't seen each other in quite some time and they needed to catch up.

All in all, it was a great evening. Mia and Ottis traded licks. Renna and Mama Firefly talked about the three girls' mom. Baby and Kirin talked all through the night about the guys they had killed and traded news ways to kill them.

This ways a family of psycho killers and if you looked at them in that moment (and didn't pay attention to what they were saying) you would never have known it.


End file.
